


Esa Nariz...

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde pequeño todos se habían burlado de él, porque era diferente, hasta que una persona le hizo saber que él era especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esa Nariz...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



**Título:** Esa nariz…

 **Autor:** Naghi-tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Pareja:** Sanji/Ussop

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Género:** Fluff, crack.

 **Advertencias:** Slash, así que si no te gusta… advertido quedas lector.

 **Spoiler:** No hay, para mí  no hay, si estás viendo solo el anime, puede que si haya y mucho, pero les recomiendo seguir el manga, es más emocionante y pasan lo que no en el anime.

 **Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** yo solo los tomo prestado por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Desde pequeño todos se habían burlado de él, porque era diferente, hasta que una persona le hizo saber que él era especial.

 **Número de palabras:** 1085

 **Tabla de retos:** Helado **No. De Reto y Reto:** 018\. Banana Split

 **Notas de autor:** Dedicado a Hessefan, nena, no es el fic que te había platicado, ese apenas lo están beteando, mientras, subo este, esperando que te guste. Para los demás, sé que es una pareja por lo más… excéntrica, pero la verdad uno se enamora de este par.

**Capitulo único.**

_“Tu negatividad no me afecta porque yo... ¡Ya soy negativo!”_

Usopp en Thriller Bark

 

 

 

Lo había pensado durante esos dos años de cautiverio, que le diría a Sanji que le gustaba, aunque sentía que no sería correspondido, ya que al cocinero le gustaban solo las mujeres. Si, se armaría de valor, después de salir de la Isla Gyojin, se lo diría…

 

Suspiró por décima vez, ahí estaba de nuevo, escondiéndose tras los más fuertes de la tripulación, durante esos dos años se había prometido volverse más fuerte y valiente, salir del trio de los débiles, no, no había sido un inútil en Punk Hazard, es más, había logrado lo que Luffy le había pedido, encontró las esposas de kairoseki e hizo ver a los subordinados de Caesar que este no era más que un vil manipulador. Ahora en la cocina del Sunny, alado del ex-shichibukai Trafalgar Law, y rodeado de sus nakama se sentía más débil, salió hacia la proa, necesitaba despejarse.

 

Sentía que nadie le echaría en falta, es más, dudaba que se dieran cuenta de que se había marchado. Ahora, a sus diecinueve años se sentía como aquel niño que había sido, sintiéndose la persona menos querida. Y es que de niño, los pequeños del pueblo se burlaban de su característica nariz, aprendió a no hacerle caso a los comentarios hirientes, porque el mundo de los niños era así de cruel, juzgaban sin percatarse que lastimaban, se burlaban de que no tenía padres, de que viviera solo.

 

Si había salido de la cocina para no sentirse mal, ahora estaba aún más deprimido, así le encontró Sanji, quien si se había percatado de la falta del tirador, le vio encuclillado con la mirada más triste que le había visto a lo largo del viaje.

 

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó más para hablar de algo, porque de sobra se veía que Usopp se estaba deprimiendo el solito.     

Usopp le miró enojado, cosa que hizo que el cocinero parpadeara un par de veces, sorprendido ante aquella mirada.

—No entenderías— dijo con aire autosuficiente—, un ser como tú no padeció de marginación.

Sanji exhaló el humo de su cigarro, tiró al suelo la colilla y lo aplastó, era hacer eso o darle de hostias al imbécil del narigón y vaya que quería hacerlo. Contó mentalmente hasta cien, cosa que no funcionaba cuando el espadachín le burlaba, esperaba que con Usopp sí que funcionara.

—¿Acaso crees que tú eres él único que sufrió en su niñez?— se señaló con ambos pulgares— ¿me lo dices a mí, quien aún ha sido víctima de las burlas del estúpido cabeza de alga?

–Pero no es lo mismo, a ustedes dos les gusta pelearse— entrecerró sus ojos, como si con eso él fuera el mártir de los mugiwara.

No, pues sí que Usopp quería ser molido a patadas, Sanji se sentó en el suelo y palmeó la madera, haciendo un ademán de que se acercara. Se había dado cuenta de la verdad que el tirador quería ocultar, ellos dos eran los más cercanos, por así decirlo, porque Sanji le había salvado la vida a Usopp más veces que a sus damas.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, tanto, que el tirador ya estaba nervioso, parecía que el rubio no se marcharía de ahí, así que optó por hablar.

—Sigo siendo débil— dijo con la voz más apática que el cocinero había escuchado—, a lado de ustedes tres, aun soy muy débil.

—Eres un inseguro de lo peor— sonrió Sanji, mientras que con su mano derecha le pellizcaba la punta de la nariz.

—¡No hagas eso!— dijo molesto— me incomoda…

—Usopp— le interrumpió— es el nuevo mundo, es lógico que haya personas más fuertes, y no eres débil— sonrió— haz cambiado y demasiado.

Al tirador le sorprendió que Sanji le estuviese dando ánimos, bueno, igual antes le decía que no todos eran iguales, pero, a lo largo de los viajes que habían hecho, él había comenzado a verle de una forma que un amigo jamás haría y eso le avergonzaba porque ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como él?

Sanji volvió  a sentir el aura deprimente de su nakama, ahora parecía más triste.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa?— se rió, era eso o llorar.

—Nada que te incumba.

A hora sí que se había ganado la patada que Sanji le había dado en la cabeza, el iba de buena gente a buscarlo y no, Usopp con su ego inflado a más no poder le hacía sentir como un idiota al preocuparse de él.

—Si no me lo dices por las buenas, te sacaré la verdad a patadas y serán en el culo, por maldito cabrón.

Usopp no lo pensó dos veces, es que Sanji enojado era algo a lo que no quería enfrentarse, tragó saliva, esperaba que el rubio dijera que lo dejara, que ya no le interesaba nada de lo que le pasaba, pero solo pensar en eso lo deprimía a un más.

—Estoy inseguro de mis habilidades— se resignó—, de mi extravagante belleza…

Sanji arqueó la ceja, ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello?

—De que por eso…—tragó saliva— por mi aspecto, nadie se llegue a fijar en mí.

La carcajada que dio Sanji fue tal que los mugiwara, los invitados y el secuestrado se fijaran en el par, más al ver que solo se reía sin motivo aparente, dejaron de ver a su dirección.

—¡Déjate de reír!— le dijo  molesto— ¡que te abro mi corazón y te burlas!

—Es que…— esperó a que la risa no se le escapara— bueno, yo pensaba que tú te querías demasiado— dijo sinceramente—, nunca te vi tan acomplejado.

—Entonces… ¿Alguien llegará a quererme?— se sintió idiota por preguntar aquello, pero quería un poquito de esperanza.

—Yo ya te quiero tal y como eres— sonrió, sorprendiendo a su nakama, y picándole nuevamente la punta de la nariz, suspirando después—, estos dos años en ese lugar… me hicieron pensar en lo muy equivocado que estaba, uno puede enamorarse de cualquier cosa, aunque esas cosas sean personas de tu mismo sexo… La vida es un bufet y como tal hay que probar de todo— se acercó y esquivando con maestría su nariz le dio un corto beso—, y ahora se me apetece probar el postre.

Usopp vio como Sanji se paraba y se iba con una sonrisa, al parecer… ambos sentían lo mismo, quizás no amor… pero aquella sensación en el estómago le hacía feliz. Quizás el tiempo les diría si podían estar juntos.

 

 **Notas de Naghi-tan:** Nop, no tiene continuación owo, es un fic con final abierto, espero les haya gustado…

 

Tchao!


End file.
